My Galaxy Boy
by XiayuweLiu
Summary: "kau boleh memanggilku alien aneh sesuka hatimu, tapi kau harus tau bahwa alien ini menjadi aneh karena mencintai rusa tercantik di planet bumi, cintaku kepadamu seluas galaxy diatas sana" *summary absurd*


"My Galaxy Boy"

Pairing:KrisHan

Other Pairing:All Official Pairing

Genre:shounen ai,comedy romance gagal

Rated:yang pasti ga cocok untuk balita

Author: Xiayuwe Liu

Length:Chaptered

Words:2155

Summary: "kau boleh memanggilku alien aneh sesuka hatimu, tapi kau harus tau bahwa alien ini menjadi aneh karena mencintai rusa tercantik di planet bumi, cintaku kepadamu seluas galaxy diatas sana" *summary absurd*

Note: annyeong ^^ xia kembali :D ,ada beberapa marga member yang bakal aku ganti, yakni Park Chanyeol yang ku ganti jadi Wu CanLie (bakalan jadi kembarannya Kris) Xiumin jadi Byun sebagai adiknya Baekhyun ya.. yang lainnya nanti tau sendiri hehehe ,seluruh cast milik yang kuasa, S.M, Orang tua, Fans dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi cerita murni hasil pemikiran absurd saya, inspirasi dari pertemuan dengan seorang kakak STAN yang bikin saya terobsesi masuk STAN #plaakk oke malah curhat* typo bertebaran .. no plagiat,copycat and don't be silent reader!

******Xia's Present*****

****My Galaxy Boy Chapter 1 (First Meeting,a trouble?)****

*Author POV*

08.00 KST

Mentari pagi mulai menyapa seisi kota seoul, banyak pemuda pemudi, lansia dan orang dewasa berlalu lalang dengan kesibukannya sendiri, tak terkecuali sesosok namja imut nan girly,Xi Luhan .Hari ini adalah hari terpentingnya,karena hari merupakan hari ospek pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa University of Management Seoul , tentu hari bersejarah ini tidak boleh ada kata terlambat,apalagi membayangkan galaknya para sunbaenim dan para sonsaengnim, membuat luhan sedikit takut,apalagi statusnya sebagai mahasiswa penerima beasiswa 100 %, tentu saja dia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun.

*Author POV end *

"Fuihh..akhirnya sampai tepat waktu" . gumam luhan sambil mengecek jam tangan hello kittynya. "baiklah..Xi Luhan! Ini baru awal!semangatt! ".ucapnya bermonolog sambil tersenyum lebar menatap banner selamat datang di depan gerbang universitas, seolah itu adalah gerbang menuju surga. Dengan langkah mantap luhan memasuki gerbang dengan langkah slow motion ala sinetron ==

"heii kauu! rusa betina! " ,teriak seseorang dari arah lapangan ke arah luhan, merasa panggilannya tidak digubris ia pun menghampiri luhan.

"hei kau rusa betina !kenapa tak menyahut hah?" .omel seorang namja setinggi tiang listrik,berambut blonde,bermata elang,hidung mancung bak pinokio (?) dan bibir sexy plus tubuh atletisnya,dan jangan lupa kulitnya yang putih mulus bak porselen. luhan hanya dapat menatap namja aneh itu dengan heran, pertama dia heran karena ada alien aneh tapi tampan yang entah datang dari planet mana datang menghampirinya,kedua luhan heran karena namja itu memanggilnya rusa betina. Apa?!rusa Betina!apa dia belum tau bentuk rusa betina?

"heh..alien aneh.. kau tadi panggil aku apa?rusa betina?jaga ucapanmu wahai tiang listrik! " .sungut luhan kesal.

"memangnya ada yang salah?lihat matamu seperti rusa..kau juga betina..tentu saja seperti rusa betina! Aku ini seniormu..kau yang harus hormat.. dan kau!kenapa pakai celana?apa kau tidak baca peraturan universitas? Betina...ah maksudku yeoja,dilarang ke kampus memakai celana!harus rok atau gamis (?) , kau ini mahasiswi baru sudah buat kesalahan saja! " cerocos alien aneh ini sambil mendelik-delikan alis tebalnya. luhan yang mendengarnya langsung drop,luhan pun langsung memijat pelipisnya.

"heii! Kau dengar tidak sih rusa betina?! " omel alien aneh tapi tampan itu,ah..kalau saja dia tidak tampan, pasti sudah ditenggelamkan luhan di sungai han.

"okee...cukup.. akan kujelaskan" ucap luhan sambil menarik nafas panjang. "begini tuan tiang,pertama aku manusia bukan rusa apalagi rusa betina..dan kedua aku minta maaf sebagai seorang hobae, ketiga dan yang paling penting! AKU INI NAMJA!BUKAN YEOJA!JELAS SAJA AKU PAKAI CELANA PHABO! DAN TUBUH SEATLETIS INI!KAU HARUS TAU KALO AKU INI PEMAIN BOLA PALING TERKENAL DI SMA KU! " teriak luhan dengan sangat kesal,sedangkan namja yang diteriaki hanya dapat melongo dengan agak sedikit mangap yang memperlihatkan bahwa giginya agak sedikit maju XD

"please ya alien mangap nya biasa aja deh" .ucap luhan agak sedikit ilfiel. Dengan gerakan super cepat alien aneh itu menutup mulutnya sambil mengusap usap tengkuknya . "tak kusangka ada namja seperti rusa betina sepertimu apalagi pemain bola?..tubuh kurus seperti ini kau bilang atletis?yaampun..bahkan kalau ada angin bertiup kau pasti akan terbang" . ejek nya. "bahkan kau memakai jam tangan hello kitty..benar benar girly" .lanjutnya sambil melirik lengan luhan. luhan hanya dapat menatap geram ia yakin sekarang wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah. "hei cantik..kenapa diam saja?kau marah ne? C'mon.. aku hanya bercanda manis.." ucap nya sambil mengusap kedua pipi luhan , entah kenapa semua rasa kesal luhan perlahan menghilang,terganti dengan perasaan seperti tersengat listrik, tubuh luhab seakan kaku tak dapat bergerak dengan perlakuan si alien aneh nan tampan. "jangan marah oke? Oh ya..kenalkan aku wu yi fan.. tetapi aku biasa dipanggil kris..dan khusus untuk mu, kau harus panggil aku laxy fan " ujar kris sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, namun luhan hanya dapat termenung lagi. "ayolah..berjabat tangan cantik.. aku ingin tau siapa namamu"

"aish..aku luhan.. Xi Luhan.. bukan rusa betina..manis atau cantik.. tetapi LUHAN! " jawab luhan sambil menekankan namanya.

"ah..baiklah xiao lu ..cha..ikut aku ke lapangan untuk memulai acara penyambutan" ajak kris sambil menarik luhan tanpa memperdulikan death glare dari luhan karena memanggilnya xiao lu.

"yakk! Kau! Dari mana saja eoh? " umpat seorang namja yang tingginya nyaris menyamai kris.

"tidak usah berteriak gitu chanyeol phabo! Ini..aku bawa seorang mahasiswa yang nyasar" ucap kris sambil melirik luhan. Chanyeol pun menatap luhan dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan idiotnya.

"yaa wu canlie! Bisa tidak hentikan tatapan idiot mu itu!"dengus kris kesal dan memukul saudara kembarnya yang sama sekali tidak mirip itu. Luhan yang melihat hanya dapat memutar bola matanya jengah dengan tingkah dua orang idiot yang tampan.

"xiao lu.. kau bergabung langsung dengan mahasiswa yang lain oke? Kalau ada yang menggodamu segera panggil aku oke?" ucap kris sambil mengerlingkan matanya yang disambut death glare dari luhan.

"memangnya dia siapa krisseu?"tanya chanyeol sesudah perginya luhan

"calon pacarku" jawab kris datar.

"bermimpi lagi kau eoh?andai saja dia datang sebelum ada baekhyun, pasti sudah kupilih dia duluan" ucap chanyeol sambil nyengir kuda

"MWO YAA! APA YANG TADI KAU BILANG WU CANLIE!KAU MAU BERSELINGKUH EOH?!" teriak seseorang yang tak disadari kedatangannya oleh chanyeol.

"Glekk.."

"yaa..silahkan nikmati ocehan pacar mu yang bawel itu oke?see you bye bye wu canlie.." ejek kris sambil menjauhi dua sejoli yang akan perang dunia ketiga.

"Glekk..."

"YAAA WU CANLIE AKU MENUNGGU ALASANMU!" teriak namja imut disebalah chanyeol sambil bersidekap dan menatap garang chanyeol yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"euummm... baby baixian..kau salah paham chagi..eumm..maksudku kan kalau kamu tidak ada aku baru memilih yang tadi, tapi kan nyatanya kamu ada chagi.. tentu aku lebih memilihmu chagi.. euumm.. jangan marah ne?jebal.." bujuk chanyeol takut-takut, jujur saja dia memang sangat takut dengan pacarnya yang galak dan cerewet ini.

"sepertinya kau sebenarnya berharap aku tidak ada eoh?biar kau memilih yang lain.. oke fine! Aku akan pergi darimu!huh!" ucap baekhyun menahan air matanya jatuh, dia pun segera pergi menjauh.

"Yaaaa! Byun Baekhyun!" teriak chanyeol frustasi dan mengejar kekasih tercintanya.

luhan menatap ke seluruh penjuru lapangan yang cukup luas untuk ratusan calon mahasiswa, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang luhan kenal.. karena sebelumnya luhan bersekolah di gwangju, dan sekarang dengan nekat luhan memilih berkuliah di seoul walau tidak ada yang dikenal sekalipun.

"haiii anak baru" sapa seorang namja berpipi bakpao dengan hangat.

"eh?hai juga" jawab luhan kikuk

"siapa namamu anak baru? Aku byun minseok..kau bisa memanggilku xiumin aku juga murid baru sepertimu"

"ah..nama ku xi luhan..kau bisa memanggilku luhan.."

"eumm..apa kau baru di seoul?sepertinya kamu tidak punya kenalan di kampus ini?" tanya xiumin

"yaa..sebelumnya aku bersekolah di gwangju xiumin-ssi.. jadi tidak ada yang kukenal " jawab luhan jujur.

"ah..pantas saja kau terlihat kikuk.. kalau aku memiliki kakak dan pacar yang berkuliah disini.. aku perhatikan kau tadi datang bersama kris hyung ya.. ? kris hyung itu kembarannya canlie atau chanyeol,pacar kakakku, byun baekhyun.. itu loh yang tadi kau temui bersama kris hyung, namja idiot dan berkuping lebar" jelas xiumin mendiskripsikan orang-orang yang dia kenal.

"ah..ne.. aku tau.. jadi mereka kembar? Sama sekali tidak mirip..ya kecuali tinggi mereka dan keanehan mereka"

"yeah,begitulah..banyak yang tidak mengira mereka kembar, apalagi chanyeol lebih terlihat idiot, ketimbang kris yang terlihat aneh.. sampai sekarang saja aku tidak percaya kalau kakak ku yang cantik itu berpacaran dengan si idiot, benar-benar selera yang buruk"

"hahahaha kau ini, masa mengatai calon kakak ipar sendiri?itu tidak baik xiumin-ssi"

"pada kenyataannya mereka sama sama idiot,jadi susah dipisahkan.. hahahaha"

"_tes..tes... dimohon kepada seluruh mahasiswa baru untuk berbaris dengan rapi karena acara akan dimulai"._ Ucap sang MC yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Wu Yi Fan. Dan tak lama kemudian dua orang namja maju keatas panggung, dua orang namja berwajah angelic dan tenang, bedanya namja yang satu terlihat manis dengan dimple nya dan namja yang lain tampak tampan dengan wajah tegasnya, mereka adalah Kim Jun Myeon sang ketua senat dan Zhang Yi Xing sang wakil senat.

"ssstt. luhan-ssi, kau tau mereka? Suho dan Lay sang ketua senat sekaligus couple terfavorite di kampus ini" bisik xiumin ditengah tengah sambutan yang diberi kim jun myeon atau suho.

luhan menatap xiumin jengah, apa dia tidak tau kalau menggosip saat ini bukanlah hal yang tepat?

"eung..oke, nanti saja kita lanjutkan oke?" jawab luhan sambil melirik kearah suho yang sedang memberi petuah petuah kepada para mahasiswa baru seperti kakek yang memberi wejangan kepada cucunya.

"haishh..kau tau? Couple ini benar benar keren sekali luhan-ssi.. couple yang paling romantis dan hangat, kata hyung ku setiap pagi mereka selalu berangkat bersama karena kabarnya mereka tinggal ditempat yang sama, setiap jam istirahat pun mereka selalu makan bersama, masakan yang dibuat sendiri oleh lay, hyung ku pernah membuktikan kalo makanan lay hyung memang benar benar enak , pokoknya dimana ada suho disitu pasti ada lay.. mereka tidak terpisahkan " cerocos xiumin makin lebar tanpa memperdulikan tolakan luhan

-diam-

-diam-

"hei xi luhan? Dengar tidak? Huh pokoknya setelah aku disini aku dan chen hyung harus lebih so sweet lagi daripada mereka, lihat saja nanti.. mereka pasti akan kalah bla bla bla bla ..."

"YAK! Xiumin-ssi please lah diam sejenak!" omel luhan agak pelan namun sukses membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang yang ada disana terutama para senat.

"_yak..matilah kau xi luhan..." ucap luhan membatin ketakutan_

"Apa ada masalah dengan ucapan saya tuan?" tanya suho penuh selidik kearah luhan dan xiumin

"eung...aniyo sunbae..mianhamnida"jawab luhan sedikit tergagap.

"kau tau kan apa konsekuensi hobae yang tidak sopan dengan sunbae nya?" tanya suho datar namun sukses membuat luhan keringat dingin.

"Kris-ssi.. tolong kasih sedikit pembelajaran kepada hobae kita yang cantik ini bagaimana cara bersopan santun kepada sunbae nya.." ucap suho kepada kris salah satu anggota senatnya

"dan kau.. silahkan ikuti kris"ucapnya lagi kepada luhan.

luhan hanya mampu menuruti kata-kata suho dan menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu yang tanpa dia sadari Kris sudah ber smirk ria.

"huft..kau ini.. dihari pertama sudah buat masalah saja xiao lu, sebenarnya aku tak mau menghukummu, tapi karena ini perintah dari suho tentu saja aku harus menurutinya, dan hukuman yang tepat untuk orang sepertimu ya membersihkan toilet seperti ini" cerocos kris dari depan pintu toilet untuk mengawasi luhan yang sedang ia hukum.

Sungguh luhan benar-benar sebal dengan kesialannya yang datang berturut-turut menghampirinya hari ini, ditambah lagi berurusan dengan kris.

"tapi kau harus bersyukur karena yang disuruh suho itu adalah aku, kalau yang lain.. mungkin kau akan disuruh berkeliling kampus sampai sore atau membersihkan seisi gedung.. kau harus berterima kasih padaku" ucap kris lagi.

"_huh..apa nya yang harus disyukuri? Dihukum membersihkan toilet tentu lebih menjijikan, dasar orang aneh" ucap luhan membatin._

Tiba-tiba kris mendekat kearah luhan yang sedang sibuk menyikat dinding toilet yang cukup kotor sembari menyeka keringat di dahi luhan dengan sangat lembut, waktu seakan berjalan sangat lambat.

_Degg..degg...deggg..degg_

Entah suara deru jantung siapa yang begitu keras terdengar seisi toilet

"kau lelah eoh?" tanya kris lembut menatap kedua mata mungil luhan yang mengerjap-ngerjap imut

"eh?aniyaa.."jawab luhan kikuk dan mengalihkan wajahnya menatap dinding yang sedang dibersihkannya

"lalu kenapa jantungmu terdengar kencang sekali?seperti habis lari marathon saja.."ledek kris

"_sial..ternyata suara jantungku yang berbunyi keras dari tadi"batin luhan_

"xiao lu.. kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya kris

"hah..tidak..itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar" jawab luhan ragu.

"ya..itu memang hal yang bodoh.. sudah cepat selesaikan hukumanmu..aku mengecek lapangan dulu" ucap kris dingin dan meninggalkan luhan sendirian

*luhan's POV*

"_xiao lu..kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"_

Degg..degg..degg..

Entah ada apa dengan jantungku ini saat kris bertanya seperti itu, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya biasa saja dan picisan, tapi entah mengapa saat mendengarnya dari kris, jantungku berdetak tidak normal.. kurasa aku harus kerumah sakit untuk memeriksanya.

"_hah..tidak..itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar" _jawabku asal sekalipun sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanku, kulirik wajah kris yang terlihat tidak enak dipandang, apa aku salah bicara?o.o

"_ya..itu memang hal yang bodoh.. sudah cepat selesaikan hukumanmu..aku mengecek lapangan dulu"_ jawab kris dingin dan segera meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku merutuki kebodohan diriku yang sepertinya salah bicara ini.

Tungguu...

Untuk apa aku memperdulikan hal ini? Apa jangan-jangan...

*luhan's POV end*

******Ti Bi Ci or END?******

Okee... segini dulu yaa Chapter 1 nya.. semoga pada suka FF absurd ini Jangan lupa RCLnya ya..lanjut atau gaknya tergantung readers.. akhir kata terima kasih dan sampai jumpa (?) #Gandeng KrisHan

****Xiayuwe Liu****


End file.
